User talk:Starfleet Academy
Hello! If you leave me a message on this page and I will try to answer it as quickly as I can. Unless you just want to chat about locomotives, can your message only be about: A page I have created, a reference I have added and/or a steam locomotive that ran on the Victorian Railways thanks. If it is about the wiki then contact the creator HenryDuckFan or SirHandelFalcon. "Dif-tor heh smusma" ("live long and prosper") Funny Image/British Railways LOL I knew you'd like the image! Looks as if the guy "really" was hit by a train! (More like a guy with a Thomas pinata!) But yeah, thanks for creating a British Railways article! So glad it's not written in long, boring, olde tyme English like how 80% of BR articles are! ARCTrooperFan 01:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Long Article Well, I'll take care of it, I just need a break from editing for awhile, okay? I'll get to it, just change the template to: "This article may seem too long for our viewers. It may need improved! Can YOU help?" ARCTrooperFan 02:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Gavin! Sure hope you had a nice holiday! ARCTrooperFan 23:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tee-tah! LOL Birthday Thanks for messaging me on my birthday! I'm 16 now! Ugh... man I'm so nervous about becoming an adult! ARCTrooperFan 01:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Archives/Other Things Yeah, go ahead and create a second Talk Page Archive! (I'm not too good with source editing, anyway, unlike you! LOL) But anyway, how have you been lately? I just got back from having a trip with my dad in New Orleans, Louisiana and San Antonio, Texas a few days ago, and started school on Wednesday! Oh, and about all the trains and locomotives that I've seen; well, a TON of leased GATX EMD GP38's and GP38-2's, several BNSF Dash 9's, plenty of UP ES44AH's and AC4400CW's, a NS Dash 9, Amtrak P42DC's, and New Orleans Public Belt rebuilt diesel locomotives as well as GP40-2's! So, yep! Glad to live near all of this in El Paso! LOL All I ever saw when I lived in Dayton, Ohio were CSX AC4400CW's and SD40-2's other than NS Dash 9's shortly before I moved! I used to see a huge variety until the enconomic downturn here in the US back in 2008, then everything became BORING on the local rail lines where I used to live! P.S I actually got a chance to tour around the NOPB (New Orleans Public Belt) railroad yard and hear two GP40-2's idle and man, did they sound bada$$! LOL Sorry for rambling on! ARCTrooperFan 23:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Rambling LOL Thanks for creating another talk page archive for me! And about driving, well, I probably won't get my diver's lisence or permit until I graduate highschool or college. Mainly because I'd actually want to drive a locomotive first, and because I'm VERY nervous and since I have Special Needs for school, and with the way the driving laws are in Texas and Ohio; I can't drive right now! (Teenage d-bags from the '90's and early 2000's ruined that experience and were the main cause for accidents, other than old fart seniors! LOL) But yeah, about videogames; well, I've been playing Trainz 2006, CoD MW3, and GTA 4 lately, and I'm in the process of learning how to drive Australian steam locomotives on a default route on Trainz! (Including the K Class!) But yeah, I'm more used to driving UK and US steam locomotives, aside from diesel on Trainz in "Cab Mode". Which is awesome! Anyway, I've been busy with going back to school and starting a new semester. And the weather in Ohio and the Northeastern states is snowy with negative degree temperatures! Oh, I don't miss the negative degree temps., but I sure do miss the snow! But as I was saying, the weather here in Texas is about 60 degrees and sunny (like how it mainly is during most of the year, except for summer!) But you're actually lucky to live in the Southern Hemisphere and experience weather at different times of the year! And I know how most Aussie's and Brit's say this: Cheers, and g'day mate! LOL ARCTrooperFan 00:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Rambling (Cont.) Yeah, I purchased a Trainz Railwayz value pack for the PC back in 2009 which included Trainz 2006 and Trainz Classics Volume 1 for only $4 at a discount book store! A brand-new $40 value game for only $4?! That's an awesome deal! And there are a TON of US, UK, Canadian, and Australian locomotives and rollingstock as far as the eye can see on 2006, but only about 20 on Classics Vol. 1! But what's cool, is that you can create your own route, content, and arrange trains however you want! (That's the beauty of simulation games! LOL) Ah, I love playing simulation games! Especially the Sims! (Hence the name "Sims"!) Oh, and the UP Big Boy and DDA40X "Centennial" locos are also included, as well as Paintshed for the full version of 2006! You'll probably have to order the game online at Auran.com, but since it's an Australian-based company, shipping will probably be a piece of cake! ARCTrooperFan 21:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Company of the Month Well, you can change it right now if you want! I don't care! ARCTrooperFan 00:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Try Out Okay, try out the new image design for the "We Have:" gallery, but I'll decide weather or not to keep it, okay? ARCTrooperFan 02:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh... Um...well...I actually like how the gallery originally was! I want this wiki to attract more attention about different types of locomotives, as well as unique ones! That's kind of the whole reason why I created the gallery like so way back in May of 2011 right around when I first created this site! So can you please change it back for me? I'm actually in the process of creating more "unique" articles anyway! ARCTrooperFan 04:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yay! Thanks for changing the "We Have:" gallery! I really appreciate it! P.S Do you like my new profile image? ARCTrooperFan 23:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Profile Image LOL Well, so glad you recognized his character style for being animated rather than live-action! But yeah, the character is''' Admiral Coburn for the 104th Wolfpack Co. battalion led by Jedi General Plo Koon in the series. He replaced Commander Wolffe's duty for commanding ship fleets due to Wolffe being involved more in combat! (All information can be found on Clone Trooper Wiki! Just search "104th Wolfpack Co."! ARCTrooperFan 04:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Usernames/Clone Trooper Wiki Well, I use both past and future tenses on Clone Trooper Wiki mainly because of the fact that a certain character is still alive in a certain era in the Star Wars universe or whatever. But about my username, well... I really wish that users would refer to, or call me by my alternate username or nickname being "ARCTrooperFan" since I no longer primarily edit on any Thomas and Friends-related sites! And I highly doubt that users will even call me by my newer username even if I do, or were to change my username! (Ugh! Now I keep using past, present, and future tenses on my talk page! I excell in Language Arts; hence me being on Wikia; but I'm starting to get into the habit of overusing certain terms!) ARCTrooperFan 21:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Math Oh no...don't get me started with Math skills! I'm only good with certain forms or types of Math. Such as Real-World Math; like time, money, and distance. But I'm not very good with most forms of Scientific Math! I'm mainly good with Algebra and Geometry! (I LOVE both! LOL) ARCTrooperFan 17:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Poll Yeah! Having a poll on the main page is a great idea! I've noticed how you have one on your profile page, and it's pretty cool! There are also several polls on Thomas Wiki, as well as GTA Wiki and Saints Row Wiki! ARCTrooperFan 04:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Icon Image Well, as much as I love and know about diesel locomotives, really it doesn't matter what locomotive is featured in the small favicon or icon in the window toolbar, just as long as it's noticable and it looks nice! That's all that counts! ARCTrooperFan 23:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) New User Hey, Starfleet Academy, would you mind helping a new user named Mapii0914? He needs help with editing articles! Thanks! ARCTrooperFan 20:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Overwhelming Ugh! Man, this is VERY overwhelming! I don't know what I'll do if my sites get taken down! Especially Wikipedia and Wikia! But hey, it's mainly just a controversy involving censorship! I'd rather NOT see porn sites popping up all over the place, so there is a good thing about this whole censorship controversy! ARCTrooperFan 02:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: SOPA & PIPA Yes, I do know about it. I'm also against it. It's killing the internet! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 0-Series Shinkansen That makes sense. I was wondering that myself. Thanks for clarifying. FirestrikeZeppelin 20:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Enough Hey, Gavin, the SOPA or whatever protest is all a big ridiculous controversy! The US and UK governments are trying to make the internet more SAFER for others, as well as eliminating illegal copyrighted photos and videos (Upcoming Star Wars films, etc.) so really there's no need to worry about this! All the images are photographed from average people, and since they didn't have any copyright notices, then the images are free for us to use! So, can you please stop with the annoying SOPA banners? It's becoming ridiculous! /=( ARCTrooperFan 01:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mad? No, I'm not mad at you''', or anything; I just wish that this whole hoax would end! You can't completely blame the US government; it's one of our ORGANIZATIONS that's the one to blame, which they're getting sued for this outrageous controversy! But hey, at least the US and UK governments are civilized, as well as the fact that the US government is one of the strongest and longest-running democratic governments with little or almost no change! We've even encouraged countries from around the world to develop civilized governments live ours! Including the UK, to whom if it weren't for the establishment of Breat Britain during the 1800's, the UK wouldn't exist, and (ironically) England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales would fight over Australia and the Virgin Islands (literally with cannon balls! LOL) aside from trying to conquer or take over China! (Even though China would kick them off of their great wall very quickly!) But yeah, there's better things in this world to worry about than some stupid internet hoax! Such as Osama Bin Laden's death, Eygpt reforming their government, terrorism ending in the Middle East, and Europe's financial difficulties! ARCTrooperFan 03:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Hey, Starfleet Academy! Remember MysticSG and Happy Wheels Wiki? Well, look what happened! http://happywheels.wikia.com/wiki/User:MysticSG Yeah, hackers got some AWESOME revenge on him! Isn't it beautiful?! (Maniac laughs) ARCTrooperFan 04:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Yeah, isn't it just beautiful?! I just ROLLED when a spammer named FieryRage sent me the link on the four main sites that I edit on! ARCTrooperFan 04:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Idiots That guy's an idiot just like MysticSG! And besides, MysticSG is now "SoberSG", and FieryRage must literally be flaming with rage right now! And to think that these two idiots (including Dayzy) joined anti-spamming wiki's, yet they're the one's who are spammers! LOL ARCTrooperFan 04:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hypocrites Well, for me; I don't mess around whenever someone messes with me! They've gotta' another thing comin'! ARCTrooperFan 04:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S I now have over 1,300 edits! Yay! LOL Yet you have more because of doing so much to the site's design! E1 Series Shinkansen E1 page is done. E2 is next. Also, I updated the main shinkansen page with the E1 link. FirestrikeZeppelin 01:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) What Have You Been Up To Lately? Hey Starfleet Academy! What have you been up to lately? Do you think that we should change the "company of the month" or "locomotive of the month" gallery on the Main Page? ARCTrooperFan 20:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sick/COTM Oh, that sucks! Have you missed school because of being sick? What were you sick with? (Not to be weird, or anything!) But yeah, about "COTM", I was thinking that we could have a Union Pacific-themed, BR-themed, or even a VR-themed gallery! (Or even CSX!) ARCTrooperFan 03:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: School COTM Huh! Is EVERY other user on Wikia home-schooled or live somewhere in Austrailia, New Mexico, USA, or San Francisco, CA, USA?! (Smugs! LOL) But yeah, some people can be stereotypes in their own ways! And truely to be honest, I'm practically a nerd! LOL Anyway, about "COTM" (nice acronym by-the-way!); I was thinking that it's my turn again with COTM, and I was thinking about having Union Pacific because of the fact that they (of course) own and operate steam and diesel locomotives! (But only two of them are owned by the actual railroad, and only operate excursions; but still!) But yeah, you love steam locomotives just as much as I love diesel locomotives! It's like we're rivals from the End of the Steam Era! ARCTrooperFan 01:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Scrapping Well, something that is old and no longer reliable or no longer needed is often scrapped and made into something new! But really, not everything locomotive, vehicle, or thing is scrapped (of course) and it's always best to preserve at least 1 member or type of steam, diesel, or electric locomotive no matter how rare or unreliable they are or it is! ARCTrooperFan 20:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Break Hey, Gavin, I'm sorry for not responding to your message right away; I just REALLY need a break from editing on here! =( I've actually been spending more time on Clone Trooper Wiki, and I've been wanting to take a long break from trains for awhile! ARCTrooperFan 20:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Live long and prosper. Hello from Earth-1. I saw your edit at Fable and thought I'd see what you've been up to. I just recently upgraded my Xbox so now I too can go to Knothole Island and get my dog back. As you may have noticed we have recently adopted the failed Fable Fanon site and some work is currently going on there. I would ask you as a fellow Star (whatever) fan, to check out my foray into fan fiction. The story is called "Diary of Falcon Lionheart" and is considered alternate universe (although I follow true Fable canon fairly well). In particular, read pages 2 and 4 and leave me your thoughts, either on my talk page or the talk page of those pages themselves. Thanks for going where "No one has gone before".Garry Damrau(talk) 08:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Spotlight Well, truely to be honest, I don't care about how the wiki looks, just as long as it looks nice, but it looks fine for now, though! But yeah, sorry for not messaging you lately, I just haven't felt like talking to anyone on the internet lately because of the fact that I don't want anymore idiotic trolls trolling me! But yeah, whatver we need or whatever it takes to get us advertised, let's do it! I've been trying to advertise this wiki for the past several months, but gave up until you came! But now this site's literally been dead, and 80% of other users on here aren't really editing or creating any articles! Sigh... I just sure hope this site will become major! I'm very proud and confident that I've actually created my OWN WEBSITE and how much it's grown since last year! But it's all thanks to me discovering Wikia by Wookieepedia and Thomas Wiki which inspired me to create Locomotive Wiki and Clone Trooper Wiki! ARCTrooperFan 20:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wrong Name :P Sorry? I've gotta RUN! *Runs* SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, Starfleet Academy! Long time, no see! So glad to see you back on here! Yeah, I've been taking a break on here as well, but thanks for fixing the "formatting" page for me! I almost completely forgot about creating it because of how busy I've been with other sites and one of my relatives visiting from out of town! ARCTrooperFan 18:40, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat/Talk Pages Hey, Starfleet Academy! I was thinking that we should or could probably switch from having Talk Pages to Chat Menus (or boxes or whatever they're called! LOL) What do you think? How will this affect the wiki? ARCTrooperFan 05:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Message wall is coming(?) I'm not sure yet, some people might want to keep the Talk Pages so we need to know how many users want the message walls. Hope this helps! (P.S.: Sure you can call me Tris or Tristen, anyway you like! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk Pages Okay, I'm ready for the transition to Message Walls! Are you ready? ARCTrooperFan 22:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC)